


Complicated

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, During The Two Towers, Legolas is in love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Legolas wanted to tell Aragorn he still loved him. Something told him he shouldn't complicate things.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> For Kass.

“You could have died, Aragorn! Then what would become of us?” Aragorn had been avoiding Legolas since he came back from being presumed dead. The man hadn’t taken a moments rest since then and Legolas was concerned. If he lost Aragorn again… he knew he couldn’t take it. It would hurt too much. He’s lost Aragorn too many times. He didn’t want to lose him again.

“I trust you would hold true to your word,” is all Aragorn says. 

Legolas grabs his arm, “And what word is that?”

Aragorn sighs and it’s the first time since they left Rivendell that Legolas notices Aragorn looks tired. There are dark circles under his eyes and his skin seems pale. “That you would protect the fellowship, our friends, to the bitter end. With or without me.”

“I do not want to do it without you. Frodo and Sam need you, the people of Rohan need you and Gondor needs you.” He wants to say I need you but he knows it’s not his place. Aragorn chose Arwen, Legolas knows that. He saved the necklace because he knows how much the elf maiden means to him. Legolas refuses to come between them. 

Aragorn studies Legolas’s face. The man is trying to figure out something, Legolas knows that much. Aragorn could read him like he was an open book and it never bothered Legolas. It was comforting to know that someone could see through him. He thought it cemented their bond. It seemed he was wrong.

The man’s voice is almost a whisper when he says, “Before we left I told Arwen to sail. She has a life to live, people to go home to. There is nothing between us anymore.”

Legolas inhales sharply as the meaning of Aragorn’s words settle in his mind. He told Arwen to go. That there was no future for them. All Legolas asks is, “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because you are my friend. You deserved to know.”

Legolas finally drops his hand from Aragorn’s arm. “Do you truly think you won’t survive this?”

Aragorn smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It tells Legolas all he needs to know.

“Your friends are with you. Do not give up hope so soon.”

“I am lucky to have you back at my side, Legolas,” Aragorn says, “I have missed our days together.” It’s honest and a bit sad. Legolas knows they both wish they were reunited under better circumstances. Legolas wishes he could save Aragorn from the fate he doomed himself to. 

It feels like it has only been mere days since he met Aragorn. Legolas joined the Rangers not long after the dwarves reclaimed Erebor and stayed with them for many years. He stayed because he enjoyed his time with them. But most of all he stayed because he fell in love. Aragorn was young then, bright eyed but strong willed. Legolas had never felt this way about anyone. He never felt drawn to someone the way he was drawn to the young ranger. Legolas finds himself missing the nights they would lie awake under the stars as he told stories of his kin. Aragorn always asked questions about the elves as if he wasn’t raised by Lord Elrond himself. Things seemed simpler then. Legolas hated how complicated things seemed now.

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Aragorn’s voice snapped Legolas out of his thoughts. 

“Because I let Gollum go?” It was his attempt at humor but the look on Aragorn’s face showed him the man did not share in his attempt at amusement.

“No. Not because of that. No one believed in me the way you did. You encouraged me to follow my destiny. I had many opportunities to shy away from what I need to do but you encouraged me to continue on. Thank you, Legolas.”

Legolas couldn’t help the small smile that creeped up on his face. “Of course, my friend.”

He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell Aragorn that he still loved him. With Arwen out of the picture and their futures uncertain, perhaps they finally had a chance. Aragorn turned away before Legolas could voice his thoughts. He figured it was better that way. 

Still, in the back of his head was a young man not ready to be king who kissed him like his life depended on it. He missed it. He missed Aragorn. Legolas knew better than to complicate things more than they already had been.


End file.
